


Miecz świetlny

by ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou/pseuds/ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou
Summary: Niektóre pytania brzmią niby prosto, ale odpowiedź na nie często jest zbyt skomplikowana. Podczas pałacu Sae.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Isshiki Wakaba, Akechi Goro & Sakura Futaba
Kudos: 1





	Miecz świetlny

**Author's Note:**

> Czyli co się dzieje, gdy za dużo myśli się o teoriach o Wakabie...

Złodzieje nie lubili Goro.

Nie było to zadziwiające, w końcu przez parę miesięcy wypowiadał się o ich działaniach raczej negatywnie, a w dodatku ich obecna współpraca wynikała jedynie z szantażu. Mimo to mała część detektywa nie potrafiła nie czuć się rozczarowana. Jedyną osobą, która traktowała go normalnie, był Akira Kurusu, co również nie budziło zaskoczenia. Zdążyli poznać się dość dobrze. Cała reszta dawała mu do zrozumienia, że nie był tutaj mile widziany i zdecydowanie by woleli, by zniknął.

Najzabawniejsze z tego wszystkiego było to, że złodzieje naprawdę myśleli, że rzucane przez nich spojrzenia, komentarze, rozmowy przeprowadzane ukradkiem były dyskretne. Musiałby być całkowicie ślepy i głuchy, by tego nie zauważyć.

Dobrze, że cała ta... Współpraca skończy się już niedługo.

\- Hej, Crow - Znikąd przed nim pojawiała się Futaba Sakura, próbując zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. - Dlaczego pomyślałeś, że świetlny miecz i pistolet dla dzieci to dobry pomysł?

Gdyby Goro miał inny charakter, prawdopodobnie, by właśnie próbował sobie wyrwać włosy z głowy lub przynajmniej zacząłby krzyczeć. Spodziewał się, że to pytanie pojawi się prędzej czy później, w końcu bronie złodziei to były podróbki prawdziwych modelów i wyglądały dziwacznie w porównaniu do tego, czego używał detektyw. Dlatego spędził trochę czasu nad wymyślaniem odpowiedzi, ale wszystko to wyleciało za okno w momencie, kiedy to właśnie Oracle zadała to pytanie.

Siedmiu innych ludzi, ale to właśnie _ona_ musiała się odezwać.

Słyszał w jej głosie to, jak bardzo próbowała powstrzymać śmiech czy nabijanie się z niego, był trochę niższy niż normalnie. Wakaba też tak robiła, gdy próbowała brzmieć profesjonalnie i jednocześnie _wcale_ nie uważała zachowania drugiej osoby za zabawne.

Dlaczego właśnie zabawkowy pistolet i miecz świetlny?

Cóż, to proste, po prostu Wakaba pomyślała, że skoro wszystko opiera się na percepcji, to będzie to ciekawy eksperyment. Czy cienie zareagują ze strachem? Czy to sprawi, że Goro przestanie się bać i odważnie stanie do walki, tak jak robili to inni bohaterowie?

Pamiętał, jak lubiła go głaskać po głowie.

Na całe szczęście, jej córka, Sakura była zbyt niska, by nawet próbować to zrobić.

\- Skoro działa, to niech robi co chce - odezwał się Joker, brzmiąc na zirytowanego. Zmęczenie, czy też przeszkadzał mu sposób, w jaki złodzieje traktowali Goro? Nawet stanął trochę bliżej detektywa, jakby rzucał wyzwanie wszystkim innym samą swoją obecnością.

Akechi uśmiechnął się czarująco, chociaż podejrzewał, że nie wyszło mu to zbyt dobrze.

\- Sami powiedzieliście, że wasze bronie działają tylko dzięki temu, że nasi przeciwny postrzegają je jako bronie. - Wyciągnął swój pistolet. - Byłem zwyczajnie ciekawy, czy nabiorą się na zabawki. A ostatecznie, efekt pozostaje taki sam, nieprawdaż?

Nawet cień Wakaby się na to nabrał, chociaż jego odpowiedniczka w prawdziwym świecie doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z fałszywości miecza świetlnego. Metawersum było natomiast na tyle dziwne i niezwykłe, że w ostatecznym rozrachunku nie miało to żadnego znaczenia.

Cień zginął tak samo, jak każdy inny.

(była z siebie dumna do samego końca, chciała sama pokazać światu wynik swoich badań, nie potrafiła się poddać i tylko przez jeden moment wspomniała imię swojej córki, jakby miała problem z przypomnieniem sobie, że ktoś taki istnieje.

gdy przebił ją mieczem, po długiej, zbyt długiej walce, pogłaskała go po głowie ostatni raz, a on przysiągł, że będzie ją nienawidził do końca życia)

\- Ma to sens - pokiwał głową Morgana, który powinien mieć najmniej do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, w końcu używał procy.

Queen wyglądała, jakby chciała coś dodać, ale ostatecznie odwróciła się do Noir, kończąc w ten sposób temat.

Oracle stała jeszcze przez chwilę przy nim, próbując coś wyczytać z jego twarzy. Goro zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego maska pod tym względem go chroni, ale i tak ponownie poczuł się nieswojo.

Ciekawe, czy Futaba kiedykolwiek usłyszała, jak bardzo przypomina swoją matkę, szczególnie gdy się nad czymś skupiała. Miały wtedy dokładnie ten sam wyraz twarzy oraz przeszywający wzrok. Wszystko było dla nich obiektem badawczym.

 _Chcesz usłyszeć, jak wyglądał pałac twojej matki?_ , miał ochotę zapytać Akechi, o _powiesz mi wtedy, jak wyglądał twój i może się okaże, że jest w tobie więcej człowieka niż kiedykolwiek w tamtej kobiecie._

Po paru chwilach, które trwały wieczność, Oracle w końcu odeszła do swoich przyjaciół.

\- Przepraszam za nich. - Joker zbliżył się od razu, wyglądając na niezadowolonego. - Niedługo się uspokoją, daj im trochę czasu.

 _Nie ma takiej potrzeby, by się uspokajali_ , nie powiedział Goro. _W końcu niedługo przestaniecie istnieć, a ty zginiesz._

\- Nie szkodzi - powiedział z uśmiechem, fałszywym, nie mając niczego innego do zaoferowania.

Zacisnął pięść.


End file.
